megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Pharos
Pharos is a important figure revolving the events of Persona 3. His connection with the Protagonist plays an important role throughout the story. Appearances *''Persona 3: Major Character *Persona 3: FES: Major Character *Persona 3 Portable: Major Character *Persona 3 (Manga): Major Character Design Pharos appears to be a young boy with short faded black hair and has two eyes colored: one is dark blue pupils and another is blue irises . He has a mole under his left eye.And he is wearing almost like black-and-white stripe pajama, and wearing sandles. He has a very pale complexion. Personality Pharos's personality is lonesome, curious, and he has amnesia from the beginning when he doesn't adress his name until the June Event. He seems to know about the Dark Hour, Tartarus, Shadows, the Ordeal to the next Shadow to every fullmoon (when defeated he will regain some of his mermories back and his true role), and to know about "The Fall". In the Female Protagonist's route he seems to have a little affection and attachment to to her if the user chooses the right choice. Biography Pharos is an important figure in ''Persona 3, appearing as a young child, he is first seen upon the arrival of the Protagonist in the dorm, where he gives the protagonist a contract, prompting him to sign his name. It is later revealed that the contract that Pharos had the protagonist sign allows the protagonist to access the Velvet Room, with his reasons and purpose unknown. He is shown to have a certain understanding towards the Shadows, and upon the Protagonist's first attempt of summoning his Persona, Pharos can be seen smiling in front of the protagonist, encouraging him to fire the Evoker. Pharos is shown to be residing within the protagonist's psyche, where he shows up only within the period of the Dark Hour. It should also be noted that Pharos can only be heard and seen by the protagonist. Pharos constantly speaks of "the Fall", and would often reveal vague hints of the Dark Hour's nature, along with the "ordeals" every full moon. At one point Pharos would request the protagonist to be his friend, allowing the protagonist to forge the Death social link. As S.E.E.S destroys the Shadows that appear during the Full Moon, Pharos slowly regains parts of his memories, along with his role. It is not until the destruction of the final Shadow, that Pharos' memory is fully restored and he is reminded of his role. He shows up the next morning, where he bids farewell to the protagonist, saying that it is time for their parting and that he would treasure the conversations and memories they've created. Pharos' nature is later revealed. In the year 1999, when the experiment utilizing Shadows being conducted by the Kirijo Group was interrupted by Eiichiro Takeba, Death was forcefully ripped apart from his components, and escapes towards the Moonlight Bridge. Once there Aigis, the last remaining anti-Shadow weapon that survived Death's rampage, later engages the Shadow. However, even in an incomplete state, Death's potential was far greater than Aigis anticipated. In an act of desperation, Aigis sealed Death in a young boy's mind, using it as a vessel to keep Death from re-bonding with his counterparts. The young boy, who lost his parents to a 'car accident' caused by Aigis and Death's battle is the protagonist. Inside the protagonist, Death slowly assumed a human form, as well as sub-consciously bringing the Protagonist to Port Island, the first place where Death was born. With the "emotions" and "feelings" the protagonist bestowed towards Pharos, he would later assume to form of an individual person, Ryoji Mochizuki after leaving the protagonist's psyche. Social Link Pharos represents the Death social link, unique from other Social Links, it is automatically upgraded from time to time, regardless of whether the Protagonist visits Tartarus or not (Pharos can only be interacted during the Dark Hour). By defeating the Hanged Man, the final ordeal of the Full Moon, the Death Social Link will automatically maximize itself, bestowing the protagonist the Ultimate Persona of the Social Link, Thanatos. Interestingly, Pharos does not grant the protagonist any item upon completing the Social Link. Also of interest is that at least once the Death social link is boosted by more than one rank in a event. In the Female Protagonist Social Link of Persona 3 Portable, Pharos shows some affection for the player whenever in conversation, with Pharos at times calling her "My Dearest" before leaving. This also is said by Ryoji for the last time before leaving if the player lets him live on the December 31 decision and have maxed out Ryoji's Fortune Arcana Social Link as lovers. Trivia *He shares the same voice actor with his later incarnation Ryoji Mochizuki as well as Persona 3's Protagonist. *His voice actor also plays Astaroth and Toby from the game Catherine, Yosuke Hanamura from Persona 4 and Serph from Digital Devil Saga Gallery Image:P3-Pharos.jpg|Concept art Image:P3-Pharos2.jpg|Different views of Pharos Category:Persona 3 Characters